1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a health mobility device, more specifically to a device to for assisting a disabled person to rise from or be seated to an article of furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people suffer from medical conditions such as arthritis, muscular injury, muscular disease, back injuries, knee injuries, obesity, or simply advanced age, which makes moving from a sitting to a standing position or a standing to a sitting position difficult. It is very trying for people who suffer from such conditions to sit down and rise from chairs, beds, sofas, and wheelchairs. As a result, disabled people often remain seated when, in fact, rising from a chair or a bed and walking would provide exercise to the disabled person. It can be even more difficult rising from the chair or bed into the various configurations of walkers. Thus, the person may be stranded or require third party assistance at the destination.
There are a number of devices which have been utilized to assist disabled persons to sit and to rise. However, these devices have generally been bulky, cumbersome, or have not been of sturdy construction to prevent a disabled person from strenuous action when using the device. Additionally, some devices are incompatible or have limited compatibility in use with other disability aids such as wheelchairs and walkers.
Thus a need exists for a device which allows a person to rise from a seat to a standing position or to sit from a standing position to a wide configuration of walkers from a wide variety of surfaces with minimal strain.